Tsundoku
by SkuAg
Summary: Así como uno compra libros y los abandona sin leer, esta autora acumula Kenyakos sin publicar. Aquí, ellos: 6. Miyako hace a Ken brillar.
1. Con Miyako, me gustaba caer

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Con Miyako, me gustaba caer**

 _Para Kailey Hamilton, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Takeru me dijo una vez que quería "escapar" de los clichés. Que le resultaba sencillo, como escritor amateur, escribir clichés, caer en frases hechas: tensiones que se cortan con cuchillo, ojos abiertos como platos, sonrisas como el sol. Yo lo entendí, poniéndome en sus zapatos: si alguien ya lo escribió antes, una, y otra vez, y otra más, y funcionó, se puede "usar", ¿correcto? Eso era lo que pensaba él, que no estaba mal reciclar frases hechas. Pero que el buen escritor no reciclaba.

Nunca más hablamos del tema, pero nunca lo olvidé, tampoco. Porque me di cuenta que la vida, para mí, era más linda cuando caíamos en clichés.

Me gustaba quitarle los anteojos a Miyako cuando dormía y mirarla mientras el sol caía sobre su rostro sereno. Me gustaba pensar que era más linda con sus gafas redondas, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Me gustaba que fuera bella vistiera lo que vistiera, incluso un trapo sucio (nunca la vi, en realidad, vistiendo un trapo sucio). Me gustaba ser tal vez el único que lo pensaba.

Con Miyako, me gustaba caer. En la cama, en el pasto, en clichés, por la vida. Con Miyako, caer. Porque caer, para mí, implica continuar. Ella extendía su mano para que yo me levantara, yo la tomaba. Miyako me sonreía a través de sus lentes, con una sonrisa blanca y con los ojos transparentes, Miyako, mi hermosa.

Por eso me cuesta tanto entender que los escritores, como Takeru, quieran huir de los clichés. ¿Qué es de una buena vida sin clichés? La primera vez que corrí por un aeropuerto para reencontrarme con alguien, fue por Miyako. La primera vez que me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, fue cuando Miyako me anunció su embarazo. La primera vez que sentí que tocaba el sol con las manos, fue cuando nos confesamos que nos amábamos. La primera vez que pensé que podía bajarle, a alguien, la luna, fue a Miyako.

Mi vida con Miyako, pienso, es una sucesión de clichés y caídas, de "caeres" y más clichés, caer en clichés. ¿Con quién vi por primera vez una estrella fugaz? Con Miyako. ¿Sorpresa? No, cliché.

Fue en la tierra, esa vez. No solíamos salir de noche, pero estábamos de vacaciones y habíamos ido a la playa. Miyako no la conocía, yo tenía "vagos recuerdos" (cliché), de haberla visitado con mi hermano.

Me gustaba visitar el mar con Miyako, y por eso a la noche nos escapamos del pequeño hotel donde dormíamos. Corrimos por las calles como locos, tomados de las manos, sintiendo el viento pegar en nuestros rostros, riendo a boca abierta, dejando salir a un niño interior que a mí me gustaba esconder (a ella, no tanto). ¿Existirá un verbo que sea algo así como "clicherear"? Porque, a esa noche, Miyako y yo la _clichereamos_.

Nos acostamos en la arena, boca arriba, a mirar estrellas y a dibujar digimons uniéndolas. Ella es más creativa que yo, o tal vez tiene más práctica. Mis primeras tardes avistando nubes fueron a su lado, mis primeras noches enseñando constelaciones también. Con el tiempo, fui volviéndome relativamente bueno.

Recuerdo que Miyako hablaba de una torta que quería cocinar para su familia, pero que sus hermanos no la dejaban porque no tenía mano en la cocina. A ella, en ese momento, no le parecía molesto, le resultaba gracioso.

―A veces me acusan porque no quiero ayudar en la casa ―me dijo. En mi opinión, eso no era cierto. Miyako, a veces, exagera―. ¡Y cuando quiero hacer algo lindo por ellos, me rechazan! La mía es una casa de locos.

Reí por el cliché y recordé el drama de Takeru, sonriendo.

La tomé de la mano, recostados como estábamos, y le enterré los dedos en la arena. Ella se rio y quiso retirarla, pero la retuve con fuerza mientras reíamos juntos. Nunca se ríe más cómodo que cuando se está con ella, debería ser un deporte nacional.

Se había quitado las gafas y la miré a sus ojos claros, color de la miel derretida. (¿O será de la miel antes de cristalizarse?).

―¿Sigues buscando formas? ―pregunté, porque notaba que su atención no estaba puesta cien por ciento en mí. A través de sus ojos, veía el reflejo de las estrellas.

―No busco formas ―dijo―. Te busco a ti.

Me ruboricé. A veces no la entiendo.

La amo.

Ella sonrió, yo sonreí. Éramos dos enamorados, tumbados en la arena de una playa en una noche veraniega, contando estrellas y jugando con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me sentí feliz de poder compartir una vida de clichés al lado de una mujer tan maravillosa como Miyako. Y a mi vida, por cierto, la compartí entera con ella.

Fue entonces cuando vi la estrella fugaz... o, más bien, vi su reflejo, ya que fue a través de los ojos de mi preciosa prometida.

―¡Una estrella fugaz! ―gritó Miyako; se sentó en la arena, yo la imité. No dejé, sin embargo, de mirarla―. ¡Ken, te la perderás! ―me reclamó.

―No es cierto ―dije, cuando ya la primera estrella fugaz que vi en mi vida había desaparecido de sus ojos―. No te perderé nunca ―dije.

Y no mentí.

* * *

 **Notas:** Kailey linda, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que hayas pasado un buen día, sé que estás tapada de estudio, pero ojalá puedas relajarte al menos por hoy.

Me inspiré un poco en un libro que se llama _The kite runner_ , de Khaled Hosseini, quien habla en un momento de los clichés. Por lo demás, simplemente quise escribir sobre algo tan cliché como ver una estrella fugaz con tu pareja.

Seguiré publicando fics kenyako en esta colección.


	2. Hay que sangrar

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Hay que sangrar**

* * *

Lo primero en lo que Ken pensó, fue en algo que había comentado con Miyako de un libro que ella había leído recientemente. Le dijo que en algún momento de la antigüedad, en China, se construían puertas de entrada en las murallas que circundaban la ciudad con huesos de soldados que hubieran perecido en alguna guerra.

―Pero con eso no alcanza ―explicó, seria―. Para que la protección de las ciudades fuera efectiva, debían sacrificar perros en las puertas y mojar los huesos con la sangre caliente de los animales.

Ken se estremeció; Miyako no solía hablar de esa manera, y tampoco era esa una conversación que pareciera tener algún fin.

―¿Te das cuenta? ―prosiguió, ajena a la sorpresa de Ken―. La única manera de que funcionara, era si alguien sangraba.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó, confundido. Tal vez, asustado.

―Digo que para proteger, hay que sangrar.

Vagando en esa neblina desconcertante, sintiendo nada más que ráfagas de viento y ningún olor, ni siquiera el temido olor a sal, Ken se preguntó si esa conversación había tenido lugar alguna vez o si acaso la había inventado. Si acaso había inventado no solo la conversación, sino el libro del que Miyako había sacado la idea.

Se preguntó si no se había inventado a Miyako.

En sus recuerdos, en los que podía pescar entre la niebla, el viento y el color azul que lo envolvía todo, recordó a una joven de cabellos violetas y anteojos simples, de marco redondo. Con un rostro acorde a lo excéntrico de su cabello: sencillo, alargado, con cachetes grandes. Ojos marrones y pestañas largas y claras, a contramano del color de su cabello. Un cuerpo fino al que recordaba largo, largo como el camino de regreso a casa cada día en que, solo porque sí, acompañaba a Miyako a su casa aunque le quedara tan lejos de la suya propia.

Recordó un roce de manos y una sonrisa cómplice, mejillas sonrosadas y palabras sueltas. Lo único que podía recordar enteramente era esa conversación, una que ni siquiera sabía si había sucedido. Con una mujer que seguramente no existía.

Ken estaba solo, envuelto en la niebla de color azul, zarandeado por el viento frío, oyendo ráfagas y oliendo nada. Nada, ni siquiera el olor a sal que, no sabía por qué, le causaba tanto miedo.

Primero se sintió desganado y se dejó caer al piso, fuera lo que fuera esa bola de niebla en la que se sentó. Luego, se sintió triste. Recordó a la mujer que acababa de inventar y pensó en que un mundo en donde esa Miyako no existía, era un mundo muy triste.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas cruzadas. Sentía ganas de llorar por esa mujer que había inventado y luego había perdido, pero temió llorar sangre en vez de agua. O tal vez, temió la sal de las lágrimas.

Se sentía extraño sentir el latido de su corazón, escucharlo dentro del vendaval. ¿Acaso Miyako estaba en algún otro lugar, entre la niebla, escuchando su corazón? No podía ser, se corrigió de inmediato. Y no porque ella no existiera, sino porque Miyako no se quedaría sentada de brazos cruzados esperando, o tal vez llorando sobre su regazo. A ella la enloquecería el silencio, la enloquecería saber que por el resto de su vida escucharía un corazón latiendo y los silbidos del viento, cada vez más apagados. Para ella los sonidos siempre habían sido importantes, y él había aprendido a respetarlos a su lado. El chapotear de sus zapatos cuando llovía y quería saltar los charcos en vez de rodearlos. Sus gritos de gozo cuando pasaban por una panadería y podía observar las tortas que se vendían. Su tono dulce cuando hablaban, cada vez que se quedaban solos.

La seriedad, la pena triste con la que le había contado lo que había leído en su libro.

―Para proteger, hay que sangrar ―recordó.

Miyako regresó a él mediante su voz.

―¡Ken! ―gritó, aunque él la había visto antes.

Se tropezó mientras, a trompicones, corría hacia ella. Ella lo encontró entre la niebla, en el piso.

―Ken ―repitió. Él le quitó una lágrima.

―No llores ―pidió―. No estamos en el mar de la oscuridad. No quiero sal.

No supo si lo entendió, pero Ken creía que sí.

―¿Sabes dónde estamos?

―No.

Se tomaron de las manos y observaron lo único que tenían para observar en ese caos de niebla azul en el que se encontraban: a sí mismos.

―Creo que hay que sangrar ―dijo Ken.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó sorprendida y tal vez algo atemorizada.

―No sé ―admitió―. Lo único que recuerdo es una conversación que tuvimos. De un libro que habías leído. Decías que para que los huesos de los soldados protegieran las ciudades, había que verter sangre de perro sobre ellos. ―Ella lo miró consternada mientras seguía hablando―. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es lo único que recuerdo.

―Ken ―apoyó una mano en su cuello y lo acercó hacia ella―. ¿Recuerdas a Daisuke? ¿A Iori? Tenemos que encontrarlos. No podemos seguir aquí encerrados.

Pudo haber sido que ella los nombrara, pero tal vez fue el tacto lo que despertó a Ken.

―¡Imperialdramon! ―exclamó―. ¡Miyako, perdimos la batalla!

Frente a él se abrió un campo de batalla desconocido, aunque recordado. Imperialdramon luchaba contra un digimon gigante, que ondeaba una capa roja entre la niebla azul.

Los vio caer, uno a uno. A Iori, que en sus ojos aún era pequeño. A Daisuke, que parecía sonreír dentro de la desgracia. De Miyako vio sus anteojos rotos, y se vio a él mismo, cayendo cuan largo era, roto.

―¿Lo recuerdas? ―preguntó Miyako―. No puedo encontrarlos. Los estuve buscando, Ken. No puedo encontrarlos.

Presintió que iba a volver a llorar. La detuvo, o se lo llevaría a él también.

―Tenemos que saltar, Miyako.

―¿Saltar? ―se tragó las lágrimas―. ¿A dónde?

―No lo sé. Pero aquí no están Iori y Daisuke. Ya los hubieras encontrado.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Temblando, pero sin lastimarlo, lo golpeó con los puños en el pecho. Ken la abrazó.

―Lo sé porque en el momento en que te recordé, te encontré. Tenemos que saltar, Miyako. ―Intentó separarla de su cuerpo pero ella se resistió―. Si nos quedamos aquí, seguiremos atrapados, viendo esta batalla una y otra vez. Hay que saltar.

―¡Ken! ―gritó.

Él supo lo que se avecinaba: Miyako se había mantenido entera mientras estuvo sola, porque no le gustaba estar sola. Él, por el contrario, se había derrumbado hasta encontrarla. Ahora, se derrumbaría ella y él la miraría caer, encerrado tras la niebla azul.

No quiso permitirlo.

―Hay que sangrar, Miyako. ―Deseó que no hubiera sonado tan loco como creía―. Para proteger, hay que sangrar.

Lentamente, Miyako dejó de temblar. Ken la sintió decidida.

Para conectar un mundo con el otro, hay que sangrar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Esto… que no sé bien que es… salió de un prompt que me tocó en el topic kenyako que trataba de Ken y Miyako estando atrapados en el tiempo y siendo los únicos que lo sabían. Me costó un poco saber qué escribir pero finalmente me sirvieron esas frases a las que hago referencia que son de _Sputnik, mi amor_ de Haruki Murakami.

Espero que, entre tanta cosa sin sentido, sea disfrutable.


	3. You loved swimming, I cried oceans

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro. Tampoco me pertenece el título.

* * *

 **You loved swimming, I cried oceans**

* * *

Cuando Ken iba al Mar de la Oscuridad, era porque deseaba gritar. Recriminarle. Escupirle. Lastimarle. Odiarle.

El Mar de la Oscuridad le había robado su inocencia, le había estrellado a su hermano, le había implantado lágrimas y lo había desarmado, por dentro y por fuera.

Tardó mucho en entender que, ahí dentro, era libre de sentir odio y de exudar sensaciones y sentimientos como nunca se permitiría en el mundo real.

Miyako no lo entendió nunca. Para ella ese era el peor lugar del mundo. Ese era el lugar de sus pesadillas, el lugar que la hacía temblar por las noches y que le atragantaba sus recuerdos del Digimundo.

Ken pensaba que eso era porque Miyako no necesitaba ver algo bueno en todo. Para ella podía haber cosas inherentemente bellas e inherentemente feas, sin compartir características. En el mismo sentido, algo podía ser bueno, de un modo ideal pero real, y algo podía ser malo, y nada más.

Eso era el Mar de la Oscuridad para Miyako, pero Ken necesitaba ver ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, o nunca sería capaz de dejar de llorar por lo que había hecho.

―No quiero que me veas llorar ―solía decirle.

Miyako siempre sonreía, pero insistía. Ella quería que él llorara con ella, que gritara con ella, que odiara con ella. Miyako era incapaz de sentir esos sentimientos, pero no quería quedarse afuera de él.

―Es que no lo entiendes ―insistió Ken, la última vez―. Cuando lloro… lloro océanos ―ejemplificó.

Miyako le quitó el digivice. No creía que Ken necesitara ir al Mar de la Oscuridad para permitirse sentir.

―Es una suerte que yo ame nadar, entonces.

* * *

 **Notas:** A este drabble tan cortito lo escribí como parte de una actividad del topic kenyako en qu teníamos que armar historias basados en "six word stories"; tal cual el título lo dice, historias en seis palabras: Tú amabas nadar, yo lloraba océanos. Lamento no saber quien es el autor de este cuento/título tan kenyako.


	4. If only we could tattoo heartbeats

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **If only we could tattoo heartbeats**

* * *

Le pedí que se quedara. Y sí ya sé que fui egoísta. Pero le pedí igual.

No sé si pensó que yo era egoísta. Creo que él nunca piensa que soy egoísta. Creo que piensa que actúo movilizada por el mayor amor que ha conocido, pura, casi infalible. Yo sé que a veces me pone en un pedestal. Que me calza un halo de luz, o de ángeles o bueno, un halo, se entiende. Pero yo no creo ser el mayor amor que él conoció. Creo que no lo sabe, pero Osamu lo amó como nadie. Y creo que no lo entiende, pero sus padres por él darían su vida. ¿Quién no daría su vida por Ken? Daisuke seguro que sí. Y Wormmon, Wormmon a veces es tan molesto, pero no sé, yo creo que daría la vida por Ken.

Creo que soy la única que no daría la vida por él. Pero tampoco lo dejaría irse. Si se va, nos vamos juntos. Yo no puedo concebir mi vida sin él, ya no más. Quiero toda mi vida con él, y quiero todo con él, quiero tres hijos, o cuatro (bueno, o cinco), quiero una boda, una luna de miel, crecer hasta ser viejitos y que él me alcance las cosas de los estantes altos porque sí, Ken es más alto que yo. Quiero ordenar su biblioteca como él quiere, con ese maldito sistema Dewey, y copiarle la forma de dormir, soplarle los cabellos para hacerle cosquillas y robarle todas las pesadillas.

Creo que yo con Ken quiero hasta ir al Mar de la Oscuridad, pero solo para arrancarlo y protegerlo con mi cuerpo (pero soy más baja que él ¿de acuerdo?).

Con Ken quiero tres hijos. Cinco digimon. Un perro. Una camioneta todo terreno. Visitas en familia. Tortas caseras (que va a hacer él). Viajes a Estados Unidos. Flores en los jarrones. Algún adorno feo que nos regale Daisuke. Quiero dulces árabes, tés ingleses, especias de la India y una casa de dos pisos. Quiero cantarle en el oído y no, no desafino, y quiero esperarlo con la comida hecha ―tal vez comprada―, sacarle el abrigo, darle un beso en la mejilla, en el cuello y abajo del cabello. Quiero que nuestros niños tengan su pelo. Quiero.

Con Ken quiero.

O en realidad eso pienso. Porque cada mañana, antes de que salga a arriesgar su vida salvando peatones por las calles, en realidad quiero que se quede acostado, conmigo. Que me abrace o que se deje abrazar. Que me llene de besos y me deje que tararee melodías inventadas en la cama. Quiero que imagine conmigo un futuro que aún no tenemos. Quiero que él también quiera, quiero que él quiera por mí.

Porque yo solo quiero tatuarme sus latidos y que nunca nunca nunca estén lejos de mí.

* * *

 **Notas** : Este drabble también fue escrito a partir del cuento de seis palabras que da título a la colección. "Si tan solo pudiéramos tatuar los latidos del corazón".


	5. Learning something new means

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro. El título tampoco.

* * *

 **Learning something new means being patient**

* * *

―Los deportes son para niños, ve a hacer pompas de jabón.

El tono no había sido violento, pero Miyako resopló, molesta. Mantarou siempre le hacía lo mismo. En casa no la dejaba jugar con él porque sus videojuegos eran de pelea, y en el parque la echaba porque se "lastimaría". Y Miyako no quería jugar con sus hermanas porque siempre jugaban a las muñecas o a la casita, y ella era la más pequeña y por eso siempre debía jugar a ser la "bebé", y lo único que tenía que hacer era patalear y gritar cuando tenía hambre, mientras Momoe y Chizuru, como las mujeres de la casa, chismorreaban sobre sus vecinos.

Y para colmo, ¡las pompas de jabón tampoco se le daban bien!

Enojada, arrojó el recipiente de agua con detergente que su hermano había traído con él, adelantándose seguramente a que Miyako querría jugar con los varones. Para su mala suerte, que de esa estaba llena, este estaba cerrado y no se rompió ni se abrió. Rodó por el cemento, ruidoso, hasta detenerse suavemente a los pies de un niño pequeño.

El hermano del niño traía un balón. Miyako pensó que patearía el frasco, despectivo, como si estuviera jugando al fútbol, pero no lo hizo. Mientras el mayor se alejaba sin mirarlo, el pequeño tomó el frasco con una mano, con dificultad, ya que sus manos aún eran muy pequeñas. Recién en ese momento ella notó que su otro brazo reposaba inmóvil contra su pecho, apretado en una serie de vendas descoloridas.

―¿Te has roto un hueso? ―preguntó, curiosa, ya que nunca había conocido a un accidentado en persona. Él, sin sonreír, le alcanzó el frasco.

―Es solo un golpe, pero mi familia dice que debo quedarme quieto y no jugar deportes. ―Su tono era sereno, casi reposado. Miyako pensó que los ojos no le brillaban. La voz, tampoco.

Le pareció un niño extraño, pero no resistió la oportunidad de hablar con alguien.

―A mí tampoco me dejan jugar. Mi hermano dice que es un deporte de niños.

El pequeño abrió los ojos, asombrado, y esa fue la primera emoción que Miyako notó en él.

Ken aún no había abierto su vida a las diferencias sociales establecidas entre géneros, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún.

―Por eso me mandaron a hacer pompas de jabón, pero no me salen bien. Se desinflan antes de que sople ―explicó, solo porque le había llamado la atención que permaneciera en silencio.

―Mi hermano me enseñó. ―Su tono continuó sereno, pero esta vez Miyako supo que le brillaban los ojos, como a Mantarou cuando ganaba en las peleas.

―¿Quieres? ―Le ofreció el frasco y el pequeño alambre que Mantarou había doblado en forma casera. Renuente, Ken lo aceptó, sosteniendo el frasco con dificultad con su mano entablillada―. Lo mojo en el agua y, antes de soplar, la gota se cae sin formar burbujas ―explicó, desolada.

Ken introdujo el palillo en la mezcla. Lo deslizó por el borde del frasco antes de sacarlo y, sin detenerse, sopló. La burbuja no fue gigante ni duró mucho tiempo, pero sí fue redonda y multicolor, y Miyako no pude evitar aplaudir.

―¡Eso fue perfecto! ¡Eres muy bueno!

Mientras Ken se sonrojaba, ella le quitó el frasco, sin ninguna ceremonia, y se dispuso a hacer su propia burbuja. Observó, sorprendida, la gota suspendida dentro del alambre. La movió apresurada hacia sus labios pero, antes de que el tornasol se posara frente a sus ojos, la gota había resbalado y le había mojado la mano.

―¡Te dije que no sé hacerlo! ―protestó, molesta. Ken se asustó, pensó que la niña lloraría. Ella, sin embargo, tan solo sacudió sus largos cabellos, bufó y le ofreció el frasco―. Inténtalo de nuevo, por favor. A ti te salen más lindas.

Ken se sonrojó, visiblemente, pero Miyako aún no sabía del todo lo que era un sonrojo.

―Creo que es porque te mueves muy rápido ―explicó, luego de soltar una serie de pequeñas burbujas que Miyako, de pura emoción, reventó―. No debes mover el palito hacia ti, debes moverte tú hacia él. ―Ejemplificó con tres burbujas perfectas, que a ella casi le dieron la impresión de ser corpóreas y pesadas.

La niña volvió a tomar los elementos entre sus manos pero, una vez más falló. Volvió a entregárselos a Ken.

―No, sigue intentándolo ―dijo.

―Pero me gusta ver como las haces tú ―respondió.

Ken, quien había entrado un poco más en confianza en los últimos minutos, aunque aún no sonreía, volvió a tomar el frasco y se dedicó a hacer burbujas de distintos tamaños, mientras Miyako las reventaba a fuerza de aplaudir y gritar.

―¿Quieres volver a intentar? ―insistió―. Creo que te gustan mucho…

―Pero no me salen ―lamentó.

Ken alzó los hombros.

―Para aprender algo nuevo, debes ser paciente.

Miyako fijó la vista en sus ojos oscuros, quietos. Ese niño no brillaba, y ella quería sacudirlo, pero también quería escucharlo y, sobre todo, verlo armar pompas de jabón, livianas, etéreas, flotantes.

Suspiró.

―Debo irme. ―Mantarou ya venía en camino―. Te prometo intentarlo. ―Aceptó los objetos una vez más.

Le sonrió, antes de alejarse corriendo hacia su hermano. Ken observó como su vestido flameaba tras de ella, libre como las burbujas.

Miyako no lo vio, pero Ken sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas:** En esta ocasión, el pequeño cuento que inspiró el drabble dice "Aprender algo nuevo significa ser paciente". Este es el último de mis kenyako sin publicar en español, pero la semana que viene publicaré algunos drabbles (muy cortitos) en inglés. Estoy algo retirada de la escritura, pero seguramente algo de inspiración para otro kenyako futuro aún allá.

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, y quiero darle unas gracias especiales a **Ruedi** , que ha sido preciosa y de fierro en estas últimas semanas en que ni siquiera contesté reviews.

La colección no está cerrada aún, por cierto.


	6. Me haces brillar

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Me haces brillar**

* * *

Me haces brillar, y no por ser luminosa. Me haces brillar, y no por sonreír tanto. Me haces brillar y no es por tu ropa de colores ni por tus comedias de hombres que se aman, ni por tu cabello largo bajo el sol ni por la forma en que tus anteojos te marcan el puente de la nariz.

Me haces brillar porque contigo tengo cajas de tés de colores y de cafés de aromas colombianos. Me haces brillar porque te gusta el sonido de las hojas de otoño craqueladas bajo tus botas altas y tus faldas a cuadrillé.

Miyako pinta paisajes imaginarios con colores inverosímiles sobre los lienzos oscuros que dibujo en mi habitación de las manualidades. Miyako, cuando sonríe, hace que algo en el mundo explote. Hace que explote mi corazón y que me vuelva un cursi y que sin querer agregue rojos y violetas en mis cuadros que querían demostrar que hay luz después de la tormenta.

Miyako elije su té de la mañana con la nariz y el mío con los ojos cerrados. Deja el agua hervir mientras se maquilla las cejas y se distrae con los pájaros que pian en la ventana. Yo la quiero pintar, ¿pero y qué si me equivoco? No hay paleta de colores para su cabello ni sombras suficientes para su sonrisa radiante. Pinto los pájaros de la ventana y las hojas que se rompen bajo sus pies, pinto los rayos de sol a través de los árboles de otoño y me pinto las manos porque me distraigo cuando la miro.

Con Miyako pinto el sol en el Mar de la Oscuridad, pinto gorros en Wormmon y pinto burbujas que nunca explotan. Me haces brillar porque te miro iridiscente y porque me miras. Porque me miras, simplemente.

Me haces brillar porque me miras.


End file.
